


Teleportation is Fun... Right?

by Sillus



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Apples, I don't have a lot of tags for this, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Tower of Winds, WHY IS THAT NOT A TAG??, complaining, i guess?, teleporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus
Summary: Legend lets out a sigh, “So, we’re stranded in an unstable tower your weird wind-bat-thing tried to collapse?”Four smiles sheepishly. “At thetopof an unstable tower. Those stairs should lead to the roof.”“Are you kidding me?” Warriors grumbles. Four winces.“Afraid not.”





	Teleportation is Fun... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote about a month ago. Part 3 of Nice to Meet Me is taking a while, so I thought I'd go ahead and throw this out there after some minor editing.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The transitions between the various countries of Hyrule were not always smooth or safe. In fact, most of the time they were rather dangerous.

While nobody really appreciated the transitions, Twilight, in particular, _hates_ the random teleportation. He has almost a sixth sense for when they are about to switch Hyrules, as he has always been sensitive to magic.

The group unofficially declared him as the “We’re Switching” guy.

Twilight blames Wild.

They had just made camp in Hyrule’s time, when Twilight felt the oncoming headache start to form. Sky, who had been sitting next to him, saw Twilight wince and raise a hand to his head.

“Are you alright?” He asks. Twilight nods.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” He raises his voice. “We’re switching, guys!”

The others let out a collective groan, and Twilight could relate. Time was the only one who began to put his armor back on, the rest only grabbing their blades and an item or two.

Well, except Legend. Legend grabbed _all_ his items.

The trees began to blur, slowly blending into one distorted mass of green. Twilight had to close his eyes at that point, his stomach twisting and churning at the sight.

Goddess, he hates magic.

The warmth of the campfire fades away, the soft earth beneath his feet turns to stone, the cool breeze suddenly nips at his skin with a lingering chill.

Twilight wants to puke, but that’s normal.

He hesitantly opens his eyes when he hears light murmuring amongst the group and finds himself staring out a hole in a building that must be really high up because those clouds are eye level.

“Anyone know where we are?” Warriors asks. Twilight turns around to take a better look. The lack of the constant hum of propellers and Ooccoos has him ruling out the City in the Sky. And if they are not there...

“It’s not mine,” he says.

“The Tower of the Gods never went this high,” Wind mumbles to himself. “It’s not my Hyrule either.”

“Not it,” Hyrule adds.

“Not mine,” Time chimes in.

Legend has a thoughtful look on his face, surveying the ruins of the tower—or at least, Twilight thinks it’s a tower. He takes a step forward, and the floor groans under his feet.

“ _Stop_!” Four shouts, raising a hand. Legend withdraws his foot like it had been burned, eyes wide.

“I know where we are,” Four says, much quieter. “Don’t. Move.”

The ground stops groaning, and Twilight lets out a relieved sigh. Four lowers his hand.

“We’re in the Tower of Winds,” he explains. “It’s very unstable. I’m surprised it’s still standing at this point.”

“What happened here?” Time demands, slowly removing his armor. Twilight winces, knowing exactly how heavy that armor is. In an unstable tower, that could be more threatening than any enemy. 

Four seems to have the same thought as Twilight, a slight grimace on his face. “I had to climb it to fight Vaati. Twice, actually. It leads to the heavens, where the Palace of Winds is located. My second time around, after I defeated Vaati, he began to destroy it with his remaining power. Zelda and I had to escape through the tower, which was being brought down.”

Legend lets out a sigh, “So we’re stranded in an unstable tower your weird wind-bat-thing tried to collapse?”

Four smiles sheepishly. “At the _top_ of an unstable tower. Those stairs should lead to the roof.”

“Are you kidding me?” Warriors grumbles. Four winces.

“Afraid not.”

“Got a way to teleport down?” Wild asks.

“Yes, but it won’t work with everyone.”

“ _Wonderful_.” Twilight rubs at his temples, willing his headache to go away. Just what they needed. Sky puts a warm hand on his shoulder, a sympathetic look on his face.

Hyrule holds up a recorder, “I can summon a cyclone to carry us do— “

“Do not!” Everyone shouts in various stages of panic. Hyrule promptly puts his flute away, avoiding Legend’s glare.

“So, are we just going to wait this out or...?” Wind trails off, shoving his hands into his armpits. Twilight is not surprised to see him shivering. He can feel the chill through his thick clothing.

“I don’t know what else we can do,” Warriors replies, tossing Wind his scarf. “Legend took one step and the floor nearly gave out.”

“Not to mention the exit is across a giant pit,” Four adds. Warriors glares at him.

“ _Seriously?_ ”

“Yeah. Turns out, Ganon was hiding in there.”

“Unbelievable.”

Time rolls his eye at the two before bringing everyone back to the current dilemma. “And nobody has a way to get us down?”

Wind shrugs, bundling up in Warriors’ scarf with a grateful smile. “I can also summon a cyclone?”

“Please don’t,” Four pleads.

Wind shakes his head, “I wouldn’t be able to anyway. It only works in my Hyrule.”

“My Sheikah Slate has no signal.” Wild is tapping at said slate in frustration.

Warriors crosses his arms with a small pout, “I always walked.” Sky nods as well.

“Mine only works in my Hyrule,” Time says.

Legend inclines his head towards Time. “Same.”

“Can’t warp anymore.” Twilight mutters, ignoring the pang in his chest.

“So, we’re stuck,” Four says.

“We’re stuck,” Time echoes.

* * *

“I will never complain about you or Legend being hoarders ever again,” Twilight says, biting into his third apple that day. Wild grins.

“Thanks, Twi,” Legend drawls. “Glad it took the Wild Child and his endless supply of apples for you to change your mind. I’ll be sure to remember that.”

Sky waves a hand, an apple of his own in it. “You have to admit; these apples are really good.” Legend rolls his eyes.

It’s been six days. After an excessive amount of complaining about the draft coming in from the hole Twilight had been standing in front of, Four and Wind were bullied into finding a way to a more secure area that didn’t have as much exposure to the gales. It took several hours, but they managed to find a stable enough path.

Though stable might not be the right word there, considering that Time broke the floor underneath his feet at one point and nearly fell to the level below, and Twilight got his foot stuck in a hole he didn’t see.

But they made it. That’s what matters.

Now, the group were huddled together in a corner, escaping the brunt of the wind and satisfying their hunger with Wild’s frankly ridiculous amount of fruit. Nobody has a solution to the steadily growing problem that is them going stir crazy.

“Got any headaches yet, Twi?” Hyrule asks, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“You mean a headache not caused by you? Nope,” Twilight jeers back. That earns him a few chuckles.

“I hope we’re not here for much longer,” Wind sighs, fiddling with the ends of Warriors’ scarf. He hasn’t taken it back since he first lended it to Wind, opting to curl around the younger hero to keep warm.

Four raises his head from where it’s leaned on Twilight’s shoulder. “The longest we have ever been in one Hyrule is twelve days. I’m sure we’ll be teleporting sooner or later.”

“Hopefully sooner,” Legend mutters, tossing his apple from hand to hand.

A low hiss interrupts them. Twilight looks up to see a Lizalfos eyeing them from the stairs leading to the floor below. Its eyes are gleaming.

Warriors curses. “We’ve got trouble.”

Four stiffens against Twilight. “Those aren’t native here,” he murmurs.

“So, a byproduct of the Shadow.” Twilight puts his apple aside and digs through his pouch. Four leans away as he draws out his bow. Wild had the same idea, knocking an arrow and taking aim before Twilight can even find his quiver.

The Lizalfos scuttles closer, its head tilting side to side as it watches them. Twilight has his bow ready, when the floor lets out a resounding crack. The Lizalfos lets out a shriek as the floor collapses underneath it. They hear a thump, a bout of angry clicking and hissing from the overgrown lizard, and then they hear more of the tower collapsing alongside another shriek.

Nobody says anything for a solid ten seconds, until Time shrugs with a chuckled, “Well, sucks to be that guy.”

* * *

Two more Lizalfos and a Moblin suffer the same fate before Twilight registers the growing pain in his temples.

“Finally,” he grumbles. “We’re switching.”

Everyone cheers except Twilight and Time, the latter shushing everyone else when Twilight flinches from the noise. They all wait in anticipation then, Wind nearly vibrating in excitement to finally be out of this forsaken tower.

They all embrace the blurriness when it hits them. Even Twilight, though the urge to vomit is present as well. They open their eyes in glee, excited to see where they have gone to before the switch was even finished.

All delight is washed away when Warriors lets out a string of curses that would make Legend blush had he not been cursing as well. Twilight feels cold and wet all the way up to his neck while Wind is yelling in pure joy, oblivious to everyone else's discontent.

“How could we have possibly teleported into the middle of the _ocean?_ ” Hyrule yells over them while clinging to Time, who is struggling to keep their heads above the surf. “ _How?_ More importantly, _why?_ I can’t swim!”

**Author's Note:**

> Teleportation is fun and all, but it would probably be better if you could control it...  
> Can't win them all, I suppose.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
